Old Nightmares Return
by The Betrayer
Summary: A lone human rogue get's himself mixed up in someone big. Tichondrius is going to use this lone rogue to help take over the Dark Portal, but he must be brought back to life. My first fiction yaaaaaay
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the Eastern Plaguelands. Night always made Sharak more careful on what he ran into in the undead infested area. He left his mount elsewhere so it wouldn't be eaten like everything else in the region. Sharak continued to run down the road to get to the Light's Hope Chapel to get out of the area. He continued to run until he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. It was a ghost, but not just any ghost. It was the ghost of the dreadlord Tichondrius. "Greetings," It said in a chilling voice that made Sharak's hairs stand on end. "I seek a favor from you." Sharak wondered why the dreadlord seek him out. "Why would you come to a lonely rogue?" he said to learn of the demon ghost's intentions.

"For you are a great candidate to do what I need done to resurrect me."

"Why should I help you?" He replied back.

"Because I'm going to make you help me."

With that five ghouls surrounded Sharak and Tichondrius. Sharak silent cursed himself for meeting a necromancy crazed demon in a area filled with Scourge infantry. The first ghoul charged at him with slow speed. Sharak shadow stepped behind the charging ghoul and back stabbed it. The ghoul fell apart in front of Sharak. He quickly turned and saw the others running at him. He reached in his bag and pulled out of goblin motar and aimed it. A rocket shot out of the motar and landed in front of the ghouls. The ghouls busted into flames and fell to ashes. Tichondrius' transparent hand was glowing a sickly green. He raised his hand and a large sickly green and black bolt shot and hit Sharak with lighting speed. He fell over from, the shock of the hit and Tichondrius walked up to the human that lay on the ground now. Sharak looked at the spot on the arm that hit him; the only thing that he saw of his arm was a skeleton. It still moved but it was still clean of skin or muscle. The skin that was close to the skeleton part of his arm was a corpse grey.  
"What did you do to me?!" Sharak yelled at the demon ghost.

"I simply made it so that you will do what I ask of you. That is the Blight that has consumed many and turned them into the undead you see in this land. It will grow and soon consume you. I may be able to stop it if you do what I ask of you for my return.

"Fine, I'll help you." Sharak said.

'First I wish to know what has happened in the time of my absence.'

"Your lord, Archimonde, is dead. His corpse lies at the foot of Mt .Hyjal. Most of the dreadlords have been killed like yourself. One remains but is loyal to his master, the Banshee Queen Sylvanus. She leads the renegade undead knows as the Forsaken. The Lich King has returned but has not acted. Illidan, the one that killed you, serves Kil'Jaeden and rules Outland. The Dark Portal has been taken by the Horde and the Alliance and they are both fighting off the Legion together."

Tichondrius pondered for a moment and let the information soak in to his mind. "If I were to attack from behind then the Legion can take the portal and then take Outland and soon after that we can attack Azeroth once again." The dreadlord looked at the human once again and began to speak once again. "It is time to do what you need to do for me."

"Yes dreadlord." Sharak said to him. "I need you to travel to Ironforge and retrieve a book from the Hall of Explorers."

Hoped you all enjoyed it. Please preview and wait for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hahaha this story is going to go on for a long time for I have plotted out everything. Now I must write it, Enjoy)

Sharak was in Ironforge sitting on the edge to The Great Forge's lava pits below. His arm that was ripped of skin was covered up in many bandages. They didn't not cover much so people still stared and wondered. He looked at the Hall of Explorers and saw the 2 guards standing in the inner chambers to the library. He knew what he had to do and get to release him of the blight that will soon consume his body from the deadly blast from Tichondrius. The Dreadlord now resides within his mind and waits there until he returns from the dead. Sharak disappeared into the shadows and snuck quietly behind the guards. He quickly ambushed one guards and stabbed the other one in the skull before he could react. Sharak moved to a shelf and looked through the books to find the one he needed. He saw the Book of Demonology and grabbed it. He looked over at the exit to see 6 more guards and someone he thought he would never see out in public. He saw Magni Bronzebeard, King of the Dwarves.

"What are you doing, lad?" He said to Sharak.

"I'm taking this book." He replied back.

"You can't take that book; it holds secrets that should be kept a secret. It was also a prize possession of my late brother, Muradin."

"Yes I know of your brother and his demise, but I might meet my own demise if I do not have this book."

"Let us help you. I'm sure whatever you are facing we here in Ironforge and help you"

Sharak hesitated until he felt pain from his head and a voice called out. It was Tichondrius. _You cannot get help from anyone. This is magic that can't be defeated by the Light._ "I'm sorry Magni but you help won't make a difference." Sharak quickly threw flash powder on the ground and a puff of smoke appeared in front of him. He disappeared and quickly snuck over to the gryphon handler and flew to Hillsbrad with the book. After minutes of flight he hit the town. He obtained a mount and started to make his way west. _The next book is in the Undercity, where the rogue undead lie._ The Dreadlord told him. Sharak knew of the Forsaken for he had battled many of them in the past. He rode through Silverpine Forest and into Trisfal Glades. He looked up at the Ruins of Lorderon in awe. The ruined city still had wonder over it even after the Scourge and other battles. He entered the city and made it to the old throne room to the late king of Lorderon. He saw 2 Abominations guarding an entrence to the Undercity. Sharak ripped of the bandages off of his arm to look more like an undead. He walked passed the abominations and they didn't notice anything wrong about him. He entered the elevator and soon the city. He tried to walk casually so he is not suspected by the undead or the other members of the Horde. He obtained directions to Magic Quarter. He walked there and saw more abominations patrolling the area around him. He saw the necropolis that towered in front of him. He started to walk inside and he saw more of the Forsaken and an orc who are the warlock trainers in that area. He strode past to see that there was no library. He quickly left and found out from another guard that the Apothecary Quarters may hold the book he seeks. He entered the labs to be greeted by the smell of decay and death. He saw where they created even more abominations for the city. He saw a bookshelf and walked to it. He looked over the shelves without anyone noticing his presence. He found the book he needed and grabbed it. He turned around and 5 deathguard undead, 1 other dreadlord, and their queen. Sylvanas Windrunner had appeared with her dreadlord, Varimathras.

"How did you know I was here?" Sharak said

"I felt the presence of something dead that is not under my control." Sylvanas said

"I already have what I came for so I'll be taking my leave."

The deathguard surrounded Sharak and raised their shields up.

"You're not going anywhere." said Varimathras.

_Let me speak,_ said Tichondrius from within Sharak's mind.

The dreadlord took over is body in order to speak to his fellow dreadlord.

"Greetings brother." The voice of Tichondrius made Varimathras shudder for a few moments before he could reply.

"Is that really you?"

"Yes it is me, Tichondrius, and I am returning from the dead."

"This can't be true."

'But it is true. Once I return to the world of the living you shall be punished after I tell Kil'Jaeden of you siding with enemies."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I will do it, and you can't stop me, even with your wench of a master."

"How dare you say that to me you worm!" Sylvanas yelled with such might that the dreadlord standing next to her jumped. "I shall tear your head off and feed the rest of you to ghouls!" Tichondrius returned to Sharak's mind and Sharak was surprised to see an angry banshee queen staring at him. She lashed her arm out and a bolt of dark purple energy shot forward and struck Sharak. He flew above the deathguard and landed on the other side of the laboratory. He got back up only to be shot in the chest by an arrow that Sylvanas had shot. He quickly dodged the second arrow that was being aimed for his head and ran for the exit. He started to run through the Undercity with the Dark lady on his heels and she was very angry. He made it outside of Lorderon until he was shot in the back of the leg by another arrow. He stumbled to the ground and looked up to see Sylvanas looking down upon him with great anger in her death filled eyes. He quickly threw dirt at her eyes and she was blinded for a few seconds. When she was able to see again all she saw was a fleeing human riding away on a horse to Silverpine Forest. She screamed with a very angry voice. The scream was so loud that even the dwarves at Ironfroge could hear it. Sharak had escaped the wrath of the Dark Lady, but how long will it be before she gets her revenge?


End file.
